


Secrets are meant to be kept hidden

by StinkKat001



Series: Creepypasta Omegaverse Stories [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety Attacks, Apologies, Attempted Sex, Beta Masky, Beta Timothy "Tim" W., Beta/Omega, Bonding, Creepypasta, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Omega Brian Thomas, Omega Hoody, Omega Verse, Requested Story, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Room, Social Anxiety, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: Story is a requested one that involves some fluff, angst and a secret relationship.Brian cared about his best friend, really, he does love the guy but sometimes his dear old pal can get on his nerves. It wasn't Tim's fault whatsoever since he, himself was deep in heat and not in the right of mind when coming on to the man. A man who was only trying to help him while during so was dealing with his own issues about himself.





	Secrets are meant to be kept hidden

Ah heat. Something that just happens to almost every Omega once a month for around three to five days. Nothing can be changed about it or reversed as its going to happen no matter how many times its denied or one forces themselves to swallow down a whole bottle of suppressants to handle the time spent in uncomfortable yet arousing feeling. Brian didn't complain well not too much about it, not like others who hated being of that secondary gender where he was rather okay with it. Omegas weren't something to be looked down upon where they were very much intelligent, caring and can bare the life of many children about as good as any Beta or even Alpha. 

It didn't bother him in the slightest that he's one himself as stated before it had its advantages that he can easily use for his own gain. Sometimes people will say that Omegas often used their status and beauty to get others to do what they want which is kind of correct to an extent when one particular person was indeed wrapped around his own finger. A man who was a simplistic Beta to everyone else but for the hoodie clad proxy he was so much more than just that to him. The man he called a best friend for years to now up to recently a lover under the sheets was lovingly named Tim or commonly Masky by everyone else at the old-fashioned mansion. Everything they did was with one another and he loved spending all his free time with the male Beta who was stern yet loving at the same time with a calming presence to him but can be quite the rowdy one in bed that altogether made him seem like the perfect mate in the Omega's eyes. 

Now back at hand to which was with the male wearing only a white tang top and boxers brushing his slightly shaking hands through his shaggy blond hair. A few days ago, though it was only the previous day that he had officially ended his cycle of heat. It was what he can say an enjoyable experience for he had shared such intimate time with his best friend who was reluctant at first. Half an hour it was to only talk it through with Tim, not at all having sex had drove the Omega mad with lust. Moments later he remembered quite vividly was him getting undressed completely from head to toe as he had only worn the boxers that stuck to him like glue to paper due to the large amounts of slick that was trickling down his lean thighs. 

 _"..._ _Bri_ _? What are you doing?" His best friend had asked him._  

 _A smile grew wide into a devilish smirk once hearing that deep voice owned by the Beta speak to him while staring back at him with utter bewilderment written all over his face. Soon the Omega sauntered over to his old pal that sat there like an awkward stature that was unable to move a single,_ _well-toned_ _muscle. "_ _Whatcha_ _think I'm doing? I can't wait any longer, Tim. I. I need you. Right here and right now~" The heat was getting at him really badly and it was effecting his better judgment when bending down to his knees where he sat in front of the male on his bed that comforted him in his time of need. "Mind if you help me further~? I don't think the soft rubbing of my back and the sweet nothings whispered in my ear isn't helping anymore~" It wasn't an ask, more of a direct order_ _than_ _anything else from the quivering Omega suffering truly from pangs of arousal every five minutes especially down in his groin area. He can see his best friend in the whole world look over awestruck from the mere appearance alone to a heat stricken him that was basically begging on his knees for some sweet loving to quench his nasty little desires. <_ _br_ _/ >_ 

 _"... I don't think we- I can do that for you? We haven't even... Even talked about ever, ever taking our relationship to the next level like this? I don't want the others out in the hall hearing us and knowing what we do together" Tim replied finally after a moment of still silence however it was spoken in a hushed tone that the blond could barely hear it. A sigh escapes the Omega's parted lips, not wanting to hear or even more deal with this right now from his fellow proxy. God sakes he was so deep in his head deprived to the reaction he wanted from the other that he openly wasn't listening to what was being whispered to him. "..._ _It's_ _just that I don't think I'm ready for this yet? What if I don't satisfy you like an Alpha and his knot can...?" He said in a quivering voice that held back some_ _deep-rooted_ _issues that had never been treated properly to help heal poor him out._  

 _"... Tim... It’s_ _fine, okay? Neither one of us get hurt by this? All I'm asking is for you to help me deal with my heat and I won't have_ _gone_ _to some awful Alpha that only use me such as with every other Omega here?" An old tactic in the book as Brian used it shamelessly with the biggest puppy dog_ _eyes,_ _he can muster to lure the Beta in, "So, please help me"_  

 _The shared room grew all the_ _steamier_ _when the Omega sitting down on the floor took it a step further and placed his head_ _in between_ _his friend's legs. It must've hit a nerve in the male that once was shyly hesitant with his words and actions went rigid once seeing his head inching closer to the zipper and unzipping it with his pearly white teeth. "O-okay. Okay..._ _Let's_ _take this slow, alright..." Brian heard the other's tone keep up being quiet with the occasional cracking of pitch here and there coming from the surprise._ _An_ _obvious eyeroll was returned to Tim's overly worrying manner that stopped instantly when he did it. "... We wouldn't want to rush into this whole... Love making thing we're doing" Tim felt his pants, shirt and as well undergarments yanked off him in a rushed manner leaving him shivering in his birthday suit._  

 _"What we're doing now isn't exactly what I care loving making as its only sex that we're doing? Nothing else"_  

 _"Oh..." The Beta sadly sighs over the_ _description._  

 _"Now if you may_ _can,_ _I be satisfied by_ _deep_ _throating_ _you first~" Brian asked for consent without taking into much consideration for his friend's feelings along with his own. All he wanted was the Beta's hard on to be inside his drooling mouth craving for the taste of come on his tongue sand_ _taste buds_ _. It didn't take long before it was where he at first took it slow and steady so his partner can adjust to what was happening between them. The slow pace immediately_ _quickens_ _to Tim's further surprise when emitting a throaty groan. A gorgeous melodic tune in Brian's opinion when aiming to get more from his lover acting all coy with him._  

 _Eventually he found not himself but Tim reaching to ecstasy before he pulled away in the nick of time._ _An_ _idea popped up in his head that would help along his heat which did still involve the annoyed Beta's cock ramming not in his mouth and instead somewhere else that was coated in slick_ _waiting_ _for that needed pleasure. The said Omega stood up to his feet and climbed on top the Beta that had to lie down on the bed for the new position. In one drop as he began to bob himself up and down on the man's cock. Satisfying pleasure arrived finally for mostly one of both parties felt when Tim bucks his hips up in the air desperately thrusting until he came inside his best friend and lover._  

 _The men afterwards were a heavily panting and sweating mess with Tim gently pushing the Omega off him. Exhaustion was creeping in on him that he couldn't control or even go along to whatever more his fuck buddy wanted in his heat induced mind. Eyes were half lidded that struggled to stay open as he tiredly turns his head to the side not looking back at Brian. At least he made the other man happy even at a cost to his happiness that was wavering from pleasant to have pleased his partner to quickly dismay that it had_ _come_ _to his gloomy interior. "See it wasn't so bad...?" Brian responds, now only_ _murmurs_ _in the Beta's mind when drifting off to_ _sleep._  

 "... Hey, Tim? Is everything okay? You haven't been talking much to me since last night and that wasn't even much at all?" Shaking his head from last night's sexual endeavor he finally asked what was wrong with his friend, "Something wro-?" 

Tim interjected him midway through his sentence, "... Yes, there is something wrong..." 

"Then what is it? Tell me so I can help you?" 

"... I don't know why you can't see the problem yourself? You can be so freaking blind to it sometimes" Tim hisses lowly, turning his head away to not face the man, "It's you" 

The male Omega was flabbergasted at the answer given that he did not expect in the slightest from his work partner and secret lover. "W-what...?" 

"Yeah, it's you. Don't act like you're surprised by it" The body to his masked partner was unnaturally stiff that it made him actually worry over him. "You have the nerve to just take things without even bothering if I wasn't ready" Heat had made him act out so this shouldn't be too much of his fault. Tim took notice to what the Omega was thinking as he grimaced from it. "... I know you went into heat suddenly that we didn't even know how to properly deal with it but still it shouldn't have made you loss ALL of your control and mind" A soft whimper shockingly came from Brian who had lowered his head in shame where his scent was going through the roof. Scent that resembled the forest with its pine trees and to the lavender flower that was descending to a sour taste in the Beta's mouth. 

"... I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was hurting you in that way. I'm so, so sorry..." He apologized whole heartily whilst bearing out his neck as a show of submission. In any way he didn't mean to have upsetting his lovely partner in this manner where he wanted to be mates for life but things always made it difficult to become one. Small bubbling tears that looked like crystals appeared in the corner of his eyes. The Omega wipes then away so the other man wouldn't have to see him act like some crybaby over being a failure of a doting lover. It however didn't go by unnoticed when two strong arms tightly wrapped around his smaller form to embrace him in a warm hug. 

"... D-Don't... Don't apologize..." Tim quietly replied as he nuzzled up in the crook of his Omega's slender neck. "... I. I think I may have overreacted to it" 

"... You didn't do so at all. I should've known my place and asked if you were fine with it... I know you weren't yet I kept going despite your pleas that said you wasn't ready for this stage of our relationship"  

They had been wanting to display their affections out in the world if people weren’t so up their asses saying that Betas should stay with their own kind and Omegas be bonded with Alphas. It made Brian sick to his stomach then Tim going on to be fretting over it that he wasn’t the one meant to be in such a relationship with a great Omega in the first place. “... It’s okay. You thought we needed this and we did” Tim gave a soft, a little exasperated sigh that left his partner to shiver once feeling the warmth breeze past him. Every relationship like theirs needed to change and evolve even if it wasn’t ideal for the pair to endure through the immense troubles. “Something that we may have not wanted but happened for us. It was bound to happen and I’ll forever love you no matter what...” A hand gently rubs in circles on the Omega’s back to comfort him where Brian grins when cozying up to his Beta’s shirt.


End file.
